Never Again
by chloewren
Summary: A sequel to a story based on a situation in " Lean Mean, Thirteen." Steph has a problem at Ranger's place and he sends the Merry Men on errands that any guy would hate. Humor ensues.
1. Chapter 1

Never Again

I read the scene where Steph gets her period while staying at Ranger's and since I love my Merry Men, this popped into my mind. Hope you like it. Let me know.

Rated: T for language and content.

Steph and Ranger were eating a pizza and watching TV in his apartment, when Steph felt that sudden cramping in her stomach and , "Uh.oh." Ranger looked up at her quizzically. " What's wrong?" Geez. could this get any more mortifying, having to admit you unexpectedly got your period when curled up with the hot guy who was about to bang you? "Um, nothing, " Steph said, hoping Ranger would drop the subject. She got up, worried about sitting on his leather couch. This could be messy. Ranger wasn't about to let her off that easily. "Its something. Now what is it?", he persisted. "Its nothing," she said. "Just some cramps." Ranger got sort of a pained expression on his face.

Amazing how the toughest men get squeamish when it comes to something as natural as a woman's period. They think its manly when they are bleeding from a gunshot, but when it's a woman's period, they act like she has the plague. He could see me squirming and guessed the problem. "Well, don't you have, um, something for it." He looked at me expectantly. " No, Ranger, I don't." He looked surprised. "Well, don't you know when its coming? "Yes, and I always carry , um, something, but I changed purses and so I don't have anything. Ella is off tonight so I am stuck." She sat and tried not to squirm. "Can I use your keys and run to the store?

"Well, I could send one of my men out to get something for you" he suggested. Steph was incredulous. Sending a Merry Man to buy tampons? Was that in their contract? The Rangemen were really hot, big, masculine guys with tons of testosterone. They wouldn't go near a tampon if their lives depended on it. I wasn't even sure they could say the word. "Sure, they'll do it, " Ranger said confidently. They'll do anything I tell them to. But I'll have to give them a bonus."

Lester, Ram, Hal and Bobby were in the control room when the call came in from the 7th floor. Ram answered , "Yeah. Boss." His face paled. "Um, you want us to get what? Oh. Ok. I'll tell them." Ram set down the phone carefully, as if it were a bomb. 'What did he want?' Hal asked. Ram looked pained. "He wants one of us to go and buy , uh, you know, t- tampons for Steph." The others looked at him incredulously. "He said he would give whoever did it a bonus." Lester asked, "How big of a bonus?" " He didn't say. But it had better be a lot. "

So, who is going to get them, they all wondered. Suddenly they all seemed very interested in watching the boring garage security feed on the monitors. Ram spoke, "Bobby, you are the doc. You know all about blood and stuff. You should get them." Bobby's face contorted into a look of disgust. " Yuck. Not THAT kind of blood. I only deal with the kind of bleeding you can stop. Gunshots and knife wounds. I don't know anything about that woman stuff." They all looked as if the topic was making them sick. "Ok, Hal, how about you? You are the new guy. You should have to do the dirty work- the disgusting stuff." The other guys nodded sagely. That seemed right to them. Hal blushed furiously and his face turned beet red. "Um, you want me to get, um," he whispered, "tampons?" Bobby intervened, "Hal already has to live down being stun gunned by Steph. He shouldn't be humiliated by buying tampons for her, too." That left Lester and Ram.

Lester and Ram looked at each other. Ram said, "I can't go. I , uh, I'm allergic.". Lester looked at him incredulously, "Allergic? How the fuck can you be allergic to tampons? Not like you ever use one. You are making that shit up." Lester was furious now. Ram, with a perfectly straight face, said, "I am not allergic to tampons. I'm allergic to cardboard boxes." This claim let off a firestorm of protests from the guys.

Tank came by when he heard the commotion from the control room. " Why the hell aren't you men working ? Why the arguing?" They sobered when they heard Tank's deep, booming voice. Maybe we could get him to do it, they all thought. Bobby explained, " Well, uh, Ranger called about ten minutes ago and he needs one of us to go and get some, er, tampons, for Steph. He is giving a bonus to whoever does it." Tank looked unfazed although he did cringe a bit at the word "tampons." "Well, why are you still arguing? You were given an order, " Tank said. Bobby looked sheepish. "We are trying decide who should, um, who has to buy them. No one wants to go."

Tank was Ranger's second in command. He was used to making decisions. He made a quick decision. "Ram, you had Stephanie duty today, right?" He looked at the watch on his massive wrist. "Well, its still today. You need to go. And go now. Steph is probably , er, uncomfortable." As soon as Tank left, Bobby, Hal, and Lester all pointed at Ram and laughed their asses off. Bobby made him a shopping list. It said, "BUY TAMPONS", in huge letters. Ram looked like he'd been punched in the gut. " Fuck you guys," he said as he grabbed the keys to the Explorer and left. Bobby, Hal, and Lester laughed hysterically.

That had better be a huge fucking bonus, Ram thought angrily. He wasn't even sure where the hell to buy tampons It was eleven PM, and so he went to the all night grocery. He parked the Explorer close to the door so he wouldn't have to walk very far carrying the box.

He felt weird in a grocery store. He never shopped- Ella usually did that for the guys at Rangeman. Somehow, being a badass guy with huge muscles and numerous weapons all dressed in black didn't fit inside the Safeway. Ram was surprised at the amount of people in the store at eleven PM. Several customers looked at him, especially his weapons and got out their cellphones. Great. That means security or the cops will show up becasue of the "armed man at Safeway." Ram got a cart, because he didn't want to actually have to hold the box of tampons.

Ram looked around carefully before he turned the cart down the aisle labeled "Feminine Hygiene/Family Planning." Ok, all clear, no one was around. He saw the security camera. Shit. Now the footage would show a huge man in black looking at tampons. He hoped Rangeman didn't do the security for this store or he'd never live it down. "Better be a huge fucking bonus," Ram muttered again to himself.

He turned down the aisle filled with feminine hygiene on one side. Directly across the aisle were the condoms. Ram's eye was caught by bags of maxi pads with "wings." Wings? What the hell? Why would a feminine hygiene product need wings? He shuddered. Never mind, some things he was better off not knowing.

Ram looked down the aisle. He'd expected a cardboard box that said "tampons." Instead, there were about twenty different kinds of boxes of all different kinds of tampons, pink boxes and blue boxes. Ram had no fucking idea which ones Steph wanted. He looked closely at a box that said "regular." Ok, regular was , well, regular. That should do. But wait. Next to it is one that says "Super." Super is way better than regular, he thought. After all, isn't "Super"man better than a regular man?

Ram heard clicking of shoes on the polished tile floor. Someone was coming towards this aisle. Shit, he didn't want anyone to ever see him buying tampons. He turned quickly and grabbed a box of Magnum "extra large." condoms from the shelf opposite the tampons, and pretended to examine it closely. The pretty girl came down the aisle toward the tampons. She raised her eyes, curious about the large man in black. He held up the box of Extra Large Magnums . " I need these," he said. He held up the condom box so she could see he was definitely buying condoms, not tampons." I am definitely here for condoms, not tampons, " he reiterated, nodding. The girl gave him an odd look, grabbed a box of tampons off the shelf and left the aisle.

Ram whipped around and looked at the kind of tampons the woman took. She had looked a little bit like Steph, so maybe they would use the same kind of tampon. The box was blue and was called "Pearl." What the hell did pearls have to do with tampons? Except that they were both things he would never buy again in his life.

Ram looked more closely at the box, which said, "Leak Guard Braid." Leak? Leak ? He made an unmanly, disgusted face. Gross. Women weren't supposed to leak. Tires leaked, not women. But NOT leaking was a good thing, wasn't it? He was sure Stephanie wouldn't want to leak. The box had a plastic window where he could see the tampons, wrapped in plastic, stacked in the box like fat cigarettes. Hey, these smelled pretty good, too. The box next to it claimed to be good for "heavy flow days." Ram shook his head to clear the image of THAT out of his head. He definitely did not want to think of anything flowing heavily out of Steph. Yuck! That better be a huge fucking bonus. He was going to need a LOT of beer after this.

Ram wasn't sure what kind to buy and he thought of calling Steph, but the only thing more unmanly and gross than buying tampons was talking about tampons on the phone to the girl you are buying them for. Ram gulped and decided to get the Pearl ones with Leak Guard that smelled good. Pearls, not leaking, and smelling good were all good things. Plus, they were SUPER! He was relieved he had finally decided. He picked up the box with two fingers , as if it was a bag of shit, and flung it into the cart. He sighed. Thank God THAT was done.

He pushed the cart and was horrified to realize that anyone passing him could clearly see the box in the cart. Everyone would know he was buying tampons! Ram quickly went to the beverage aisle and grabbed two six packs of beer. He put one on each side of the tampons so no one could see the sides of the box. Now, only the top showed. He decided to get the Magnum Extra Large condoms to cover the tampons. Besides, his masculinity needed condoms to recover from having to buy tampons. He'd use the condoms anyway. Or Ranger might want some, since he and Steph were obviously an item.

Ram completely covered the box of tampons and then headed for the checkout. Shit. Both the open lines had cute young girls for cashiers. Ram unloaded his few item on the conveyor belt, the tampons still completely covered by the other items. He waited sheepishly for the old woman in front of him to finish picking nickels out of her change purse.

The cute cashier looked at him and then, at his stuff. She scanned the beer. When she saw the tampons, she gave him a shy glance before scanning it. " Um, those aren't for me," Ram blushed in embarrassment and stupidly stated the obvious. The girl scanned the condoms, noticing the words "extra large." She looked up at him again. Ram puffed himself up to his whole six foot four , extra large, muscular height. "Those ARE for me." The girl giggled, he paid and got the hell out of there.

Ram drove back to the Rangeman building and walked gingerly into the contol room. Bobby teased, "Well, you are finally back. Its been an over an hour. Ranger has called twice about the tam-about "them." He's pissed. Steph needs those."

Ram took the bag with the tampons upstairs and knocked on the door of Ranger's apartment. Steph opened it, looking a bit uncomfortable. She realized what Ram had in the bag and squealed "Oh, THANK-YOU!" with a look of relief, and hugged him. She took the bag and ran into the bathroom to put one on. God, he didn't even want to think about a woman actually putting one in. Ram was afraid she'd come out yelling that it was the wrong kind- she'd wanted the "heavy flow" ones- and then he'd have to go back and get them. He really liked Steph, but he was never buying tampons again- even for her. But there were no angry yells so she must have been satisfied with the Pearl SUPER! with Leak Guard. Ram entered the apartment and gave Ranger the other box he had bought. Ranger raised his eyebrow and smiled.

The next evening, Ram came in at 6:00 to see Lester, Bobby, and Hal sitting in front of a monitor, holding their sides and laughing so hard they were falling out of their chairs. When he entered the room , they pointed at him and laughed even harder. He had a bad feeling about this. He walked to the monitor and "FUCK!" Bobby and Lester had obtained the security video from the Safeway from last night that had filmed the entire ordeal. They had frozen the video where Ram had a box of Pearl SUPER with Leak Guard in his hand. The picture was accompanied by the guys uproarious laughter. Shit. He would never live this down.

Ram started in on that six pack of beer. He'd need all six. He smiled smugly. They'd be sad when HE got the bonus.


	2. Chapter 2

Never Again- Part 2

This chapter was inspired by a trip to VS with a guy. It is different. Please leave reviews.

Hal's Errand

I stared at the store in front of me, my mouth practically hanging open , as if the doorway was a black hole to another universe. I couldn't bring myself to go in there. I loved that store, but it also scared the hell out of me. Even the stuff in the window had my dick so hard I could barely walk. Why the fuck couldn't Ranger do this little errand? Why couldn't anyone else but me? Why the hell did Ella have to be on vacation? Why the fuck couldn't Steph chase down a skip in the snow without getting her clothes, even her brand new, Victoria's Secret underwear, soaked and torn and dirty? Why couldn't I just go to her place and get some of her old underwear? Why the fuck couldn't she just go without underwear? It'd give Ranger easier access that way. But orders were orders, so here I was getting Steph new underwear to replace the ruined stuff.

I pulled myself out of my fantasy of Steph with no underwear and became aware of my surroundings. I had been standing in the middle of the mall hallway staring ,transfixed, at the store. People were starting to stare at me, the huge guy in black with the bulging muscles, the weird Rambo clothes and the massive hard-on. At least they couldn't see my gun. I didn't want an incident so I had taken my visible one out of the utility belt and now just had my Glock under the waistband of my pants.

I took several deep breaths, trying to force myself to maintain control. If it was this bad now, how much worse would it be when I was actually IN the store. As I walked up I sniffed. The store smelled so damn good! I would definitely fuck any woman who was wearing whatever the hell the store was wearing.

I hadn't even crossed the threshold when I was approached by a cute little blonde. She had on a dress that squeezed and pressed up her breasts so that they almost spilled over the top. She had on the same kind of fuck me shoes that Steph always wears. I stared at the little pendant that was hanging in the valley between her breasts…I saw her glossy wet lips move… she was saying something to me…

Help me. Can she help me? I…"Dammit, stop staring at her breasts , Hal, you pig," I told myself. She was so hot and surrounded by that incredibly erotic scent that I wanted to fuck. "I, I'm.. just looking." I managed to stammer out. She smiled and said, "Ok, I'm Jill. Call me if you need me." As she walked away, I stared at her firm ass…

What the hell was wrong with me? I had faced down death by some of the toughest, most vicious soldiers, and never even blinked, but here I was stammering over some boobs and ass. I walked back up to her and said, "Um, I need some underwear.' I could feel my face getting red. She smiled and gave me an appraising look. "I mean, um, not for me. I need um, some underwear for someone else."

I couldn't think with all the sexy stuff around me. I tried not to stare too hard, but my arm had brushed against a dark blue satiny thing. It had a bra and it went all the way down to the legs and it had the garter belt, too. I had seen something like that in a porn. I felt myself staring at it, imagining Steph in it.

The girl, Jill, was asking me something. A bra, did I want a bra and panties? "Um, no just the panties. She just ruined the panties." Jill raised an eyebrow and grinned at that. I was starting to sweat just saying the word 'panties". My heart was racing. I just wanted to get the hell out of there. I could feel all the women in the store staring at me. I was still fondling the blue thing. I couldn't help it. it was so silky. They were probably thinking I was a pervert and getting ready to call security.

Jill looked pained when I told her I just wanted panties. " Are you sure you just want the panties?" Fuck. How the hell was I supposed to know? I couldn't think anymore surrounded by all this soft, lacy stuff. It was all I could do to keep from cumming in my pants. "Um, yeah."

Jill got a horrified look on her face. Apparently, it is a sin to buy just the panties, because they have to be worn with the matching bra. Did I know what color my wife needed? Wife?

"Um, no its not for my wife. Um, I mean, I don't…Um, its for my boss's girlfriend." That got me a look and she smiled at me. Shit. "I mean, its not like that, its…

"Since you should get a set, lets start with the bras." She took me to a room….holy fuck. There is a God. An entire wall filled with different colors and styles of bras. Fuck, Santos would shit if he saw all these. They all looked so fucking sexy. My dick was so hard that my pants were bulging and I put my hands in front of me to hide it. " What style does she like?. I couldn't take my eyes off the wall of bras. I had no fucking idea about styles. The only thing I knew about women's bras was how to get them off. "Style?" "She showed me a bunch of bras- underwire or soft cup? Underwire? Why the hell would you put a wire in a bra? There were satiny ones and lacy ones. The satin of the bras felt so soft in my calloused hands. There was a pause when I realized that everyone was staring at me. Shit. I was still fondling the bra. I had no fucking idea what kind of bra Steph wore. Soft was good though, right? Women liked soft stuff. "Um, soft cup, " I choked out.

I had no fucking idea what color or style Steph wanted. I didn't even know if she wanted a bra . But Jill said that you had to buy them together so she would have a matching set. I picked up each of the bras and felt how soft they were. I notice that I was getting a lot of weird looks from the women. Did they think the blonde guy in the Rambo clothes was hot, or a disgusting pervert? I really liked the bras like they wore in porn, but I figured Ranger would kill me if I got her one of them. I picked a pretty green bra in a sexy but cute style. Jill came back over. " that is a nice demi style. What size do you need?" Size? Fuck. How the hell was I supposed to know what size? It wasn't like I could just ask her. She wasn't small, but she wasn't really huge either. She was somewhere between Keira Knightly and Jenna Jamieson. Closer to Keira probably. "um, medium sized." , I said. Jill looks at me with an amused grin on her face. Don't forget, these are European sizes. Fuck. I didn't even know Steph's American size and now they wanted me to know a foreign size? I had no fucking idea what size she was. Thank God the mannequin looked like the right size. " I need her size", I said, pointing at the mannequin. I felt like an idiot.

Five minutes later I had the bra and just needed the panties. Jill said that bra went with 'boy shorts." Why the hell would a woman wear a sexy bra with a boy's shorts. I did not want those. I really liked the thong on the mannequin, and I almost drooled thinking about Steph wearing it. I wasn't sure if Steph would want a thong, though Ranger probably would. I got the thong and a green bikini, just in case. I was starting to sweat with the effort of ignoring all the soft, lacy stuff surrounding me. Size? Um, I was screwed. If I got them too small, she couldn't wear them, if I got them too large, she'd claim I think she is fat. Damn, I hate Ranger. He should be doing this. I settled on medium and finally went up to the counter.

I took another ten minutes inhaling that sexy smelling store while Jill wrapped the bra and panties in paper and put it in a pink striped bag. Fuck. "Um, do you have any other bags?" No fucking way was I walking through the mall carrying a pink bag. It was bad enough I was in Victoris's Secret buying bras, I drew the line at carrying a pink bag. They didn't have any other kind, though. Jill handed me the bag and her phone number. Damn!

As soon as I got into the mall, I ditched the pink bag and stuck the bra and panties in my utility belt. I couldn't resist smelling the paper- it smelled as sexy as the store. Shit. If Steph wore that, Ranger would totally lose control.

I raced out of the store, and sat in the truck, fondling the great smelling, sexy underwear. I guess I am a pervert, but I can't help it. Wait until Santos saw these!


	3. Chapter 3

Never Again- Chapter 3

_This story popped into my mind today when I shopped at the store to buy shampoo. Its kind of a break from the intensity of "Acceptance." Please leave reviews, as I live for them._

_Never Again –Chapter 3 _

If there was one thing Bobby Brown knew, it was that bad-asses did not go shopping. .Especially THIS badass. Ok, sometimes he'd had to go to Macys when he was guarding Steph, but that was different. Beign a bodyguard was manly, shopping wasn't.

Wasn't Ella supposed to do the shopping? Bobby and the guys smacked skips around and killed bad guys and Ella did the shopping. That's the way the world was set up. No one ever expected Ella to slap bad guys around did they ? No, that wasn't in her contract. So no one should expect a bad ass Rangemen to go shopping.

But Ella was visiting the grandkids and so the shopping fell to a Rangeman. Steph had been after a skip and somehow wound up with tar and what looked like gum in her hair. How, Bobby had no idea. He never knew how the hell Steph always got covered in shit like that. She just had a talent for it. She had tried to wash the tar and gum out so many times that she used the half bottle of shampoo that she had, and the shit still wasn't out. So Ranger had called down to the control room to send one of the guys to get some. And Bobby was the only guy not out at a security call, so he had to go. He was supposed to beat the hell out of people or stitch them up, as he was Rangeman's resident paramedic. Shopping was so fucking not in his contract. But Bobby did like Steph, so he didn't mind that much, plus Ranger had promised him a bonus for doing a non-manly activity.

He found a spot right by the door of the drugstore and scowled. He left his gun in the lockbox under the front seat so he wouldn't scare any of the little old ladies who probably shopped here. He still had his smaller piece in his boot, and his knife. Bobby was 6 feet, 200 pounds with biceps that strained the sleeves of his black Rangeman t- shirt. He walked past the carts and the baskets. He was only getting shampoo, and a Rangeman could carry a fucking bottle of shampoo. And he sure as hell wasn't carrying some pansy assed little basket . Especially not with security cameras everywhere. He wasn't sure if Rangeman did the security for this place or not, and he wasn't risking getting caught on camera carrying a gay little basket.

Bobby scanned the store, always aware of his surroundings, and immediately found the sign that said, " hair care." He swaggered over, sticking out like a sore thumb in his black Rangeman uniform, against the shiny white tiles and shelves. He got to the hair care aisle, and, _what the fuck_? ?? He was expecting a couple bottles of shampoo, but both sides of the entire row were FILLED with all fucking colors and shapes of bottles. There had to be a hundred different kinds here. Holy shit. Bobby stood in the center of the aisle, looking around, having no clue.

The older sales clerk saw the giant man in black and the dumbstruck look on his face and decided he needed help. " What can I help you with, sweetie?" Bobby looked up. "Sweetie?" She called him sweetie. Did he look like a fucking sweetie? Steph was a sweetie, Bobby was definitely not a sweetie. But he couldn't exactly scream at an old lady, so he just let it slide.

"I need to buy shampoo." The old lady salesclerk gave him a patronizing smile. " What kind of shampoo do you need?, sweetie"

"Holy shit, Bobby thought. Is this little old lady stupid? What the hell does she mean " what kind of shampoo? He bit back a sarcastic remark. He'd been raised not to make fun of stupid people.

" The kind of shampoo you wash your hair with," Bobby said, catching himself before he did a Stephanie eye-roll.

"Well, this whole row is shampoo. Its divided up by brand. Men usually use the brands on the end.

"Um, its not for me. Its for ,um my boss's girlfriend." The salesclerk gave him a disapproving look "No, um, its not like that. I mean, my boss sent me to buy it for his girlfriend., Bobby stammered. "its ok, sweetie. Its not my place to judge. Let me know if you need any help. I'll b e over in cosmetics."

Bobby looked at all the different colors and sizes of bottles. How the hell did he know what kind of shampoo Steph used? It wasn't like he went through her toiletries? Santos probably did that, but not Bobby. He thought about calling Steph and asking, but she was probably still in the shower trying to get the shit out of her hair.

He saw a white bottle that said " for normal hair." Bobby gasped in relief. Steph's hair was normal. Normal, regular hair. This was perfect. There is a God, now I can buy this and get the hell out of here, he thought. He grabbed the bottle and turned to go.

Then, he noticed that the bottle said, " for normal hair that's straight." What the fuck? There was a special shampoo for straight hair? He put the bottle back- he couldn't buy that. Steph's hair was normal but it wasn't straight. Bobby sighed and started to look down the row for one that said normal and curly.

One of the bottles said that it "protects and strengthens". Bobby smiled. He was all about protecting and strengthening. That was what Rangemen did . He was sure Steph would want her hair strong and protected. . He decided to buy that bottle until he saw the words "color treated hair." Shit. He didn't think Steph colored her hair, so he couldn't buy that. I mean, who knew? It might turn her hair orange or something and then he'd probably get fired.

The one next to it said it gave hair "23 vitamins and protein." Why the hell did hair need vitamins. It was dead. He had no fucking idea what to buy, and he'd already been in the shampoo aisle 15 fucking minutes. Ranger was going to kick his ass if he didn't get back soon. He didn't want Ranger to think he couldn't handle a pansy ass job like buying shampoo. Shit.

Hey! Santos would know. He knew all that woman shit. Bobby happily pulled out his cellphone and punched #3.

"Yo, Santos."

"Dude, its Bobby. What kind of shampoo does Steph use?

"How the fuck do I know?"

" You are always hanging out with woman and doing woman stuff.

" I do not do woman stuff, bastard."

" Fuck you Santos. Never mind."

Bobby hung up. He was not about to admit to another Rangeman that he couldn't fucking buy shampoo.

He was getting pissed. "Ok, Brown. Stay calm. You can do this," He said to himself.

There was no way around it. He was going to have to ask the saleslady. It wasn't in his alph-male DNA to ask for help, but was desperate to get the fuck out of there.

The saleslady gave an amused smile to the huge man in black who'd spent over 30 minutes looking at shampoo. "Sweetie, did you find what you need?"

"Um, no. I need shampoo for Steph. Um, she has curly hair, and it is normal, regular hair ,and I think she wants it strong and protected. I don't know if it needs vitamins. What kind is best?'

The salesclerk smiled. This guy was adorable. She saw a chance to make a big sale. She handed him a bottle of high end shampoo.

"This should be perfect for Steph." She said.

Oh, thank God, he thought. He grabbed the bottle out of her hand like it was a life jacket on a sinking ship. Now he can get the fuck out of there.

He grabbed the bottle and raced to the checkout counter.

The checker was a girl with an enormous bosom. Look at the size of her boobs, he thought. How the hell does she even stay upright? Bobby's eyes got huge and he couldn't help but stare.

"Do you have your club card?" the checker asked him.

Bobby finally realized she said something to him and dragged her eyes away from her stupendous rack.

" Huh?"

"Do you have your frequent shopper club card?"

"Um, no. I'm not in the club." And he sure as fuck wasn't going to be a frequent shopper.

"That will be $13.99.

What the fuck? 13.99 for a bottle of shampoo? Holy shit. His shampoo cost $2.99.

He handed the cashier a 20, waited impatiently for his change, and then got the hell out of there.

On the way back his phone rang. Shit . Ranger. "Yo. Brown."

" You've been gone an hour to buy shampoo? Steph is waiting here with tar in her hair. "

"Um, I am 5 minutes out, boss."

Bobby parked the car and ran to the seventh floor. Steph was sitting on the arm of a chair in a robe, her hair glopped together and spikey from the tar.

""Thanks, Bobby," I appreciate it. I know you guys hate to go shopping. " She said,and smiled.

"Steph, honey, you know I love you and I'd take a bullet for you. But I am never buying you shampoo again.


End file.
